


Day 23: Power

by GemmaRose



Series: Femslash February 2018 [22]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/F, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Anode is so pretty in the mornings.





	Day 23: Power

Lug’s systems came online slowly, leisurely, booting one by one as she powered on. Anode’s frame was warm against hers, her conjunx’s field radiating restful contentment that Lug was more than happy to bask in. Her optics onlined, and she cycled them twice before settling them on Anode’s face. She’d never get tired of this, seeing her conjunx at peace, field open and frame utterly relaxed the way it only ever got in the deepest of recharge.

She reached out and ran her fingers gently around the edge of Anode’s finial, tracing by sense memory the tiny dings and scratches her conjunx had accumulated since they left Cybertron. Anode’s engine purred softly, and Lug shifted closer. She could still hardly believe that they were conjunxes now, that Anode had opened up to her and saved up to get her nice shiny new tools and wholesparkedly accepted her reciprocal Act of Devotion. They were bound now, their sparks joined as one in a bond which would endure for the rest of their functioning.

“As long as our sparks both spin.” she murmured, running a thumb over the plane of Anode’s cheek. Her conjunx’s lips quirked in a small smile, optic shutters sliding slowly open as she powered on. Lug leaned in, pressing their helms together. “Recharge well, sweetspark?” she murmured, and Anode buried her face in Lug’s shoulder with a chirp from her half-booted vocaliser.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Lug chuckled, moving her arm down to rest over Anode’s waist, hand splayed across the bottom of her conjunx’s backplate. “You’re adorable when you’re still booting, y’know that?”

Anode made a wordless sound of disdain and exasperation, but her field pulsed with _affection comfort love_ and she didn’t squirm away when Lug pulled their frames flush, radiating _contentment drowsiness love love love_ in her own field. “Mine.” she murmured, pressing a kiss to Anode’s finial. Anode’s field radiated curiosity, and Lug pressed another kiss to her helm. “My conjunx.” she ex-vented softly, and Anode’s plating shifted in a ripple down her spinal strut.

Lug offlined her optics and leaned her helm against Anode’s, tracing her conjunx’s transformation seams. Giddy happiness swelled in her, and she pressed a chaste kiss to Anode’s lips. Anode tilted her helm slightly, deepening the kiss, and her field shifted warmer, _love warmth want_ brushing playfully against Lug’s field where the two intertwined.

“Insatiable lil frag, aren’t you?” Lug teased when they parted, opening her optic shutters to Anode’s cheeky grin.

“Well, we _are_ newly-bounds.” she lifted a hand to caress Lug’s hip, fingers dipping into the gap in her plating to stroke along sensitive cables. “And it’s not like we’ve anything to do today.”

Lug felt her plating flare slightly as a tingling charge traced down her spinal strut, and pulled her conjunx in for another kiss, this one deep and passionate.

“I take it that’s a yes?” Anode laughed when they parted, Lug’s cooling fans clicking on.

“It sure isn’t a no.” Lug replied, pulling her conjunx in for another kiss.


End file.
